Sete minutos no Céu
by Re Lane Cullen
Summary: Em uma festa na casa dos Cullen, Bella acaba indo jogar Sete minutos no céu, o que será que vai acontecer? TwoShots. AU/AH. E/B Cap 2 On.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A:** Ontem eu tive um "estalo". Nem sei de onde a idéia para essa fic surgiu, mas aí está ela. É uma oneshot pequenina. Espero que gostem, beijos!

**Sete minutos no céu.**

-Eu vou dar dois minutos para você sair desse quarto, ou eu vou arrombar a porta!- meu melhor amigo gritava com sua voz estrondosa do lado de fora do meu quarto.

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, tenho dezessete anos, e moro num fim de mundo chamado Forks junto com o meu pai Charlie Swan, e os meus primos Rosalie e Jasper Hale. Na verdade eu duvidava que uma garota sem graça como eu poderia ter algum parentesco com aquelas duas beldades.

Abri a porta do meu quarto e dei de cara com o meu irmão-urso. Emmett. Meu melhor amigo. Namorado da Rosalie. O cara mais musculoso e criança que eu já conheci.

-Você está ótima!- ele falou com um sorriso bobo nos lábios ao olhar o meu visual. Até que eu não estava tão ruim assim. Aquela calça skinny e a bata azul que eu usava caíram muito bem.

-Em, eu não quero ir!- falei com uma criança mimada. Só não fiz biquinho por que isso seria muito, Alice.

-Mas você vai!- Ele me agarrou e me colocou nas suas costas, me levando para o andar debaixo da minha casa.

Ao pé da escada estavam os meus primos Rosalie e Jasper. A primeira era loira de olhos azuis, ela tinha um corpo perfeito que fazia qualquer homem babar. Jasper também era loiro, mas tinha os olhos cor de mel, ele era um pouco mais alto que o Emmett, mas menos musculoso que ele. Ao lado dele estava Alice. Ela era baixinha, com os olhos castanhos-claros, e seus cabelos curtos repicados em direções diferentes.

-O que a baixinha irritante tá fazendo aqui?- Perguntei a Emmett que ainda me carregava nas costas. Eu tive que me controlar para não perguntar o que o Edward não estava fazendo ali. Mas provavelmente ele devia estar em casa, tomando conta da festa que ocorria lá.

-Não fala assim com a duende, ela pode te lançar um feitiço.- Ele me respondeu rindo. Nosso esporte preferido era irritar Alice, minha melhor amiga, e irmã do Emmett.

-Vocês dois são ridículos!- ela falou fazendo um biquinho de emburrada.

-Mas você nos ama de qualquer jeito- Desci das costas de Emmett e dei um beijinho na bochecha dela.

-Podemos ir? - Rosalie perguntou já perto da porta.

-Fazer o que né?- suspirei e segui em direção a porta.- Tchau Pai!- gritei para Charlie que estava na cozinha

-Juízo crianças!- Por que os pais sempre falam isso, hein?

-Pode deixar tio!- Jasper respondeu, e nós fomos em direção ao carro.

***

Depois de vinte minutos no Jipe do Emmett, chegamos ao nosso destino: A casa de dos Cullens. A casa era linda. Era branca e tinha algumas paredes de vidro, sem contar que ela ficava no meio da floresta. A casa estava lotada e o som nas alturas. Assim que entramos, todos olharam em nossa direção. Eu sabia que eles só faziam isso por causa dos dois casais que estavam atrás de mim. Eu também tinha os meus admiradores, poucos, mas mesmo assim eu não me importava. Até por que eu parecia ser invisível aos olhos do único garoto que capturava a minha atenção. Edward Cullen. O irmão mais novo de Emmett e Alice. Os meus olhos finalmente o encontraram no meio da multidão. Seus cabelos cor de bronze completamente desgrenhados, e seus olhos verdes brilhantes como duas esmeraldas. Ele estava encostado numa parede que ficava perto da pista de dança improvisada pela Alice.

Tive que parar de olhá-lo, já que Mike Newton estava na minha frente ocupando todo o meu campo de visão.

-Oi Bella!- ele me cumprimentou sorridente.

-Oi Mike- cumprimentei com um meio sorriso.

-Que bom que você chegou, estávamos indo brincar de Sete minutos no céu. Quer vir?- Procurei imediatamente pelos meus primos ou os meus amigos. Nem sinal deles. Deviam estar se agarrando por aí. Olhei para onde Edward estava minutos atrás, mesmo que não fossemos tão próximos quanto eu gostaria, eu sabia que ele iria me salvar. Mas ele já tinha sumido. Eu não conseguiria escapar dessa.

Apenas aceitei o braço que Mike estendia para mim e o acompanhei para o andar superior da casa. Chegando lá em cima eu pude ver uma parte dos solteiros que havia naquela festa, parados ali no corredor: Angela, Ben, Eric, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Jacob, Seth, Emily, Leah, Tanya e... Edward. Pela primeira vez na vida fiquei feliz em aceitar um convite de Mike.

-Acho que podemos começar.- ele olhou para todos nós que agora estávamos em um círculo - As regras são simples... Em quem a garrafa parar, os dois vão para dentro do quarto, e têm direito a sete minutos para fazerem o que quiserem.

Naquela hora eu estremeci. De alguma forma eu podia sentir os olhares de Jacob, Eric, Tyler e até de Mike em cima de mim. Eu esperava cair com Seth, já que pelo menos com ele eu sabia que não aconteceria nada demais. Provavelmente passaríamos aqueles minutos olhei para o quarto e percebi que era o quarto de hóspedes, ou o meu quarto, nas noites que eu dormia lá.

-Só uma pergunta, se eu rodar e cair com um garoto?- Tyler parecia preocupado com a possibilidade.

-Você roda de novo até cair com uma garota.- Mike lhe explicou. Logo depois ele rodou a garrafa. Tyler e Lauren. Suspirei aliviada. Menos um para eu me preocupar.

-São só sete minutos, hein!- Jacob advertiu enquanto eles entravam no quarto.

Eric e Seth se escoravam na porta tentando ouvir alguma coisa.

-Só espero que eles não quebrem nada, ou meus pais vão me matar.- Edward falava preocupado. Eu ainda tentava entender como ele tinha concordado com aquilo. Quer dizer ele sempre foi certinho. Embora fosse o solteiro mais cobiçado do colégio, eu nunca o vi agarrado com nenhuma garota. Se bem que aquela garota nova, Tania Denalli, parecia estar tendo algum tipo de avanço nesse ponto. Mas não tem como saber ao certo, quando o assunto é Edward.

Para a sorte dele, após os sete minutos, Tyler e Lauren deixaram o quarto e tudo estava intacto.

O mais novo casal desceu as escadas de mãos dadas.

Mike girou a garrafa novamente. Ben e Angela. Há! Esses dois era mais que óbvio.

Ambos entraram no quarto completamente tímidos. Aposto que aquela timidez acabaria em dois segundos com eles ali dentro.

Mais sete minutos se passaram. E outro casal desceu alegremente as escadas.

Mais uma rodada. Seth e Emily. Agora as minhas esperanças tinham ido por água abaixo.

Parei um segundo para analisar as minhas opções. Eric, Jacob, Edward e Mike.

Se eu parasse com o Mike, Jessica me mataria. Se fosse com o Jacob, Leah que já me odiava por natureza, também me mataria. Se fosse o Edward, Tânia me mataria. Eric seria a opção mais segura. Mas com a minha sorte, eu acabaria indo com o Mike ou o Jacob.

Sete minutos depois, Seth e Emily saíram do quarto e desceram as escadas separadamente.

Acho que os sete minutos deles foram no inferno.

Mike girou a garrafa novamente. Jacob e Edward. Jacob lançou um olhar nada amigável para Edward, que devolveu o mesmo olhar para ele. Eles também se odiavam por natureza.

Jacob girou a garrafa. E meu coração acelerou drasticamente. Eu e Edward. Meu Deus! Uma parte de mim estava radiante, outra completamente apavorada.

Edward abriu a porta e fez um gesto para que eu entrasse. E logo depois fechou a porta atrás de nós. Eu não conseguia encará-lo.

-Bella?- Eu levantei o meu rosto e só então pude ver que ele estava a poucos centímetros de mim.

Respira Bella, respira. Aquele mantra se repetia incessantemente na minha cabeça, durante aqueles segundos.

-S-Sim?

Ele deu mais um passo a frente. E foi em direção ao meu ouvido.

-Você se importaria se eu te beijasse?- Eu não conseguia mais pensar, sentindo ele tão perto assim de mim.

Apenas balancei minha cabeça.

Edward pegou o meu rosto em suas mãos, e ficou me olhando. Seus olhos verdes brilhavam de excitação, e o seu sorriso torto estava mais lindo que nunca.

Finalmente ele tomou meus lábios nos seus beijando-os suavemente. Seus lábios eram mais frios que os meus, porém macios. Eu não acreditava que eu estava beijando Edward Cullen. Depois de passar um ano suspirando por ele. Eu havia conseguido.

- Isso é melhor do que eu imaginava- ele separando-se de mim. Ambos estávamos ofegantes.

-Você já imaginou isso?- Se aquilo era um sonho, eu não queria acordar nunca mais.

-Desde que te conheci.-ele me deu um sorriso bobo.- E você?

-Também. Bastante.- Pude sentir minhas bochechar ficarem coradas.- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro.

-Por que você nunc me disse?

-Bella, você dispensou, repetidas vezes, o Jacob, o Mike, o Tyler e o Eric. Eu não queria ser o próximo.

Eu tive que rir. Ele, o Apolo em pessoa, estava se comparando àqueles garotinhos medianos? Ok, eles eram meus amigos. Mas essa era a verdade.

-Ora, ora. Edward Masen Cullen com medo da rejeição?- Meu tom provocativo, saiu mais sexy do que eu imaginava.

Ele se aproximou novamente, me encurralando na parede.

-Nunca me provoque Isabella Swan.- Seus lábios, que estavam próximos ao meu ouvido, fizeram um rastro da minha orelha até o canto da minha boca, passando pelo meu maxilar. Quando voltou a me beijar, o beijo já não era suave. Era urgente. A língua dele contornava o meu lábio inferior, pedindo permissão para entrar. Permissão essa, que foi prontamente concedida. Nossas línguas dançavam um ritmo único. Era como se elas esperassem isso por muito tempo. As mãos dele estavam na minha cintura, enquanto as minhas, estava no seu cabelo, puxando-o mais para perto. Eu poderia ficar ali eternamente.

-Hey!- Alguém lá de fora chamou, antes de bater na porta.

-Edward... acho... que...- eu falava com minha respíração entre-cortada.

-A casa é minha, ninguém pode me tirar daqui.- Ele sorriu para mim, antes de beijar o meu pescoço.

As batidas não cessaram, mas estávamos decididos a ignorá-las

[Emmett´s POV]

-Hey maninho, você viu a Bella?- A minha ananzinha vinha saltitando em minha direção.

-Não, pensei que ela estava com você.-Alice me olhou, enquanto mordia os lábios em sinal de preocupação.

- Isso tá estranho.- ela murmurou.

-Seth!- chamei o garoto que passava por mim.- Você viu a Bella?

-Ela tá lá em cima brincando de Sete minutos no céu.

Eu pude sentir a raiva subindo. Bella era como minha irmã, e eu não gostaria que a minha irmã ficasse se agarrando com qualquer um dentro de um quarto. Principalmente, dentro da minha casa.

-Vou ver o que tá acontecendo lá em cima.- avisei Alice e fui subir as escadas. Chegando lá me deparei com seis adolescentes sentados no chão. E a Bella não estava ali.

-São sete minutos, não sete horas.- esbravejava Jacob, batendo na porta.

Naquela hora a ficha tinha caído. Bella estava trancado com alguém ali dentro. E pelo visto, há um certo tempo. Eu ia matar o desgraçado se ele tivesse feito alguma coisa a ela. Eu ignorei todos que estavam ali, peguei a chave mestra e abri a porta do quarto.

Eu não acreditei no que vi. Edward estava deitado na cama, com Bella em cima dele. Os dois estavam se beijando, ou melhor, se devorando. Se alguém era a vítima ali, com certeza não era a Bella.

-Tampinha, pára de abusar do meu irmão!- Eles me olharam assustados e eu caí na gargalhada. Bella tentava esconder o seu rosto "vermelho pimentão" no peito de Edward. Eu podia sentir os pirralhos atrás de mim, se amontoando para poder ver a cena. Ri mais ainda ao escultar os xingamentos murmurados por eles.

-Emm, vai embora!- Ela protestava com o rosto ainda escondido.

-Acho que vou ter que ligar para o seu pai para ele vir te prender. Corrupção de menores é crime, sabia?- Eu não conseguia mais parar de rir.

-Emmett, vai embora!- Meu irmão falou sério, lançando um olhar mortal pra mim.

-Depois eu que sou o pervertido- falei antes de sair do quarto, deixando os dois pombinhos a sós.- E vocês- falei para o grupo que ainda estava no corredor.- A brincadeira acabou, circulando.

Todos me obedeceram prontamente. Ter um físico de "brutamontes" ajudava a impor respeito nessa horas. Desci as escadas e econtrei Jasper, Alice e Rosalie esperando por mim.

-O que aconteceu?- Jasper perguntava preocupado.- Cadê a Bella?

-A sua priminha querida tá se "pegando" com o meu irmão lá no quarto de hóspedes..

Todos me olharam surpresos.

-Já tava na hora.- Rosalie falou com um olhar sacana. Meu Deus, um dia ainda caso com essa mulher.

[Bella´s POV]

Eu estava mais que envergonhada. Ser flagrada dando uns amassos não era legal. Ser flagrada pelo Emmett então nem se fala. Eu ainda mantinha minha cabeça contra o seu peito, sem olhá-lo.

-Bella, tá tudo bem!- Ele falava serenamente, enquanto afagava os meus cabelos.

-Não tá não! Todo mundo me viu em cima de você, o que vão pensar da gente?

-Vão pensar que você é a garota mais sexy do colégio, e que eu sou o garoto mais sortudo por estar embaixo de você.

Levantei minha cabeça para encará-lo. Ele tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios, que chegava até os olhos.

-Idiota- exclamei baixinho, antes de depositar um suave beijo nos lábios dele. Eu saí de cima dele, e me deitei ao seu lado na cama.

-Quer descer?- ele perguntou virando-se para me olhar.

-Você se importaria se ficássemos aqui?- perguntei receosa.- Eu não quero encarar todo mundo agora.

Ele me puxou para perto dele, me envolvendo em seus braços. Eu encostei a minha cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele passava a mão pelos meus cabelos.

Naquela noite, meus sete minutos tornaram-se horas. Horas que no que depender de mim, virariam décadas no céu junto daquele anjo ao meu lado.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Devido ao número de pedidos para eu continuar essa fic, eu decidi escrever mais um capítulo. Grande parte dele é o mesmo do outro capítulo, só que do ponto de vista do Edward. E também um pouco deles na escola depois da festa hehehehe. Espero que gostem. Antes que perguntem, eu não pretendo continuar com essa história. Eu só escrevi esse capítulo por que a inspiração bateu. Mas eu realmente espero que vocês se divirtam lendo. Beijos!

Por que os meus pais concordavam com as loucuras da Alice? Uma vez na vida eles podiam agir como pais e impedir às loucuras não, eles vão viajar e liberam a casa para a minha irmã dar uma festa. E agora ela me larga aqui tomando conta da festa enquanto

ela vai atrás do namorado. Mas fazer o quê? Ela era a Alice, e segundo o meu irmão Emmett, ela possuía o dom sobrenatural de convencer as pessoas. E eu estou começando a acreditar nele.

Meu nome é Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, tenho dezessete anos, eu moro em Forks, juntamente com os meus pais, Carlisle e Esme, e meus irmãos Alice e Emmett.

Eram oito horas da noite e a minha casa já estava lotada. Acho que literalmente toda a escola, ou pelo menos a maior parte dela, estavam na minha sala de estar naquele momento. Não me leve a mal, eu gosto de festas, o que eu não gosto são de algumas pessoas que habitam determinadas festas, assim como essa. Alice e a sua mania de ser democrática, a vida seria mais fácil se ela não convidasse certas pessoas para a festa, como o idiota do Jacob ou a Tanya, que ultimamente vivia me perseguindo.

Eu já estava a ponto de ligar para a Alice, quando vi algumas pessoas olharem para a entrada da casa. E eu vi a criatura mais linda da face da Terra. Isabella Swan, ou apenas Bella. Ela era melhor amiga da minha irmã. Ela estava linda vestindo aquela blusa azul. Os cabelos castanhos dela, estavam soltos, moldando perfeitamente o seu rosto em formato de coração. Eu poderia ficar encarando-a eternamente, se a duende que atende pelo nome de Alice Cullen não tivesse parado na minha frente.

-Se divertindo maninho?- Ela perguntava cinicamente.

-Não abuse da minha boa vontade Alice.- Falei um pouco ríspido, mas quem disse que isso a impedia?

-Ah mas eu vou abusar sim, tem uma galera querendo brincar de Sete minutos no céu.- Ela informou.

-E daí?- Perguntei desinteressado.

-E daí que você vai lá para cima tomar conta das coisas.- Ela falou como se fosse minha obrigação. Ótimo, ela dá uma festa e me coloca de guarda para vigiar os adolescentes que querem dar uns amassos? Ela só pode estar de brincadeira comigo.

-E por que não você?

-Eu tenho namorado. Eu não poderia brincar.- Como eu tinha vontade de matar o meu melhor amigo nesse momento. Matando o Jasper, ela não teria mais namorado, e poderia ir lá para cima jogar aquele jogo idiota.

-Você é irritante.- Bufei irritado. Aquela seria uma batalha perdido

-Eu também te amo.- Ela me deu um beijo no rosto e saiu saltitante ao encontro do Jasper.

Eu subi as escadas, e encontrei algumas pessoas no corredor, próximo ao quarto de hóspedes. Angela, Leah, Ben, Seth, Tyler, Lauren, Tanya, Emily, Eric e... Jacob. Tanto lugar para ele estar, ele tinha que estar logo ali. A minha rixa com o Jacob era de longa data, mas aparentemente as coisas apenas pioraram desde a chegada de Isabella Swan à cidade.

-Edward, que bom que você está aqui.- A voz irritante da Tanya chegou aos meus ouvidos. Eu dei um sorriso amarelo, o que ela interpretou como um convite e se chegou mais a mim, ficando ao meu lado.

-Alice sabe convencer uma pessoa quando quer.- Expliquei, deixando bem claro o único motivo pelo qual eu estava ali.

-Ah, mas você não vai se arrepender de ter vindo aqui. Isso eu garanto.- Ela falou se insinuando para mim. Eu tive vontade de correr, mas isso soaria gay demais.

-Até parece.- Falei baixo de mais até para ela ouvir.

Mike Newton logo apareceu no corredor, de braços entrelaçados com a Bella. Mais um para a minha lista negra. Mas pelo menos ter Bella ali tornavam as coisas um pouco mais interessantes. Talvez, Tanya tivesse razão.

-Acho que podemos começar. - Mike olhou para todos nós que agora estávamos em um círculo - As regras são simples... Em quem a garrafa parar, os dois vão para dentro do quarto, e têm direito a sete minutos para fazerem o que quiserem.- O que quiserem? O que a maioria

queria fazer ali não dava para se fazer em sete minutos. Pelo menos eu esperava isso.

Eu senti os olhos da Tanya e da Emily em cima de mim. Se eu parasse dentro daquele quarto com uma delas, a Alice ia se ver comigo. A minha melhor opção ali seria a Angela. Ela era minha amiga. Com ela eu estaria seguro, mas eu sei muito bem que ela estava torcendo

para ir com o Ben para dentro daquele quarto.

-Só uma pergunta, se eu rodar e cair com um garoto?- Tinha que ser o Tyler para falar uma coisa daquelas.

-Você roda de novo até cair com uma garota.- Mike explicou e logo em seguida rodou a garrafa. Lauren e Tyler.

-São só sete minutos, hein!- O idiota do Black advertiu enquanto eles entravam no quarto.

Eric e Seth se escoravam na porta tentando ouvir alguma coisa. Sinceramente, eu esperava não ouvir barulho nenhum.

-Só espero que eles não quebrem nada, ou meus pais vão me matar.- Falei preocupado. Se alguém estragasse alguma coisa ali, o responsável seria o pobre Edward aqui, que teria a mesada descontada até pagar os estragos, enquanto a minha irmã esbanjava a dela com compras. O mundo realmente é injusto.

Sete minutos se passaram, e Lauren e Tyler saíram do quarto, deixando-o intacto. Menos mal. Agora é só torcer que os outros casais sejam tão comportados quanto eles.

Mike girou a garrafa mais uma vez. Angela e Ben. Um sorriso apareceu no meu rosto quando eu os vi entrando no quarto. Eles são apaixonados um pelo outro desde sempre, mas eram tímidos demais para se declarar. Acho que esse empurrãozinho era tudo o que eles precisavam.

Sete minutos depois, ambos deixaram o quarto de mãos dadas. Mais uma girada na garrafa, Emily e Seth entraram no quarto. Esses por sua vez, deixaram o quarto separados. Será que esses minutos foram realmente no céu?

Mike girou a garrafa mais uma vez. Eu e Jacob. Isso só podia ser piada. Jacob me olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos, o que eu retribuí com muita vontade. Jacob se apressou e rodou a garrafa. Quando essa parou, a minha respiração parou junto com ela. Eu e...Bella?

Eu abri a porta, e fiz um gesto para que ela entrasse primeiro. Meus pais sempre me ensinaram a ser um perfeito cavaleiro. Eu fechei a porta, e já podia sentir meu coração batendo descontroladoramente dentro de mim.

-Bella?- Eu a chamei. Ela levantou o rosto para me encarar, e eu percebi que estávamos a centímetros um do outro.

-S-Sim?- Ela falou nervosa.

Eu dei mais um passo na direção dela. E fui em direção ao seu ouvido.

-Você se importaria se eu te beijasse?- Sussurrei e esperei pela sua resposta. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

Eu peguei o seu rosto entre suas mãos, e fiquei encarando-a. Como uma garota podia ser tão naturalmente linda? Ela não precisava das maquiagens que as outras garotas usavam, ela era linda de qualquer jeito. Não pude deixar de sorrir, ao imaginar o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Eu aproximei mais os nossos rostos e a beijei suavemente. Os lábios dela eram quentes e macios, e se moldavam perfeitamente aos meus. Eu não acreditava que eu estava beijando Isabella Swan. Depois de passar um ano só pensando nela. Eu finalmente havia conseguido.

- Isso é melhor do que eu imaginava- Falei depois de quebrar o beijo. Ambos estávamos ofegantes.

-Você já imaginou isso?- Ela perguntou com um sorriso. Será que se eu dissesse que eu imaginava isso todos os dias, ela iria achar que eu era um louco psicótico?

-Desde que te conheci.-Falei com um sorriso bobo. O que fez ela sorrir mais ainda..- E você?

-Também. Bastante.-Ela pareceu ficar envergonhada. - Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro.- Concordei.

-Por que você nunca me disse?- Ela perguntou curiosa.

-Bella, você dispensou, repetidas vezes, o Jacob, o Mike, o Tyler e o Eric. Eu não queria ser o próximo.- Confessei, passando a mão pelo cabelo. Era humilhante admitir para uma que eu estava com medo de ser rejeitada por ela. E ela riu. Como assim ela riu?

-Ora, ora. Edward Masen Cullen com medo da rejeição?- Ela falou num tom provocativo, extremamente sexy. Essa garota ia ser a minha morte.

Eu me aproximei dela novamente, a encurralando na parede.

-Nunca me provoque Isabella Swan.- Eu comecei a beijar a orelha dela, indo até o canto da boca, passando pelo maxilar. Antes de voltar a beijá-la. O beijo não era tão suave quanto o primeiro. Era urgente. Contornei o lábio inferior dela, com a minha língua, pedindo passagem. Ela prontamente me concedeu permissão. Nossas línguas se encontraram, como se dançassem um ritmo próprio. Eu a envolvi pela cintura, enquanto ela agarrava os meus cabelos me puxando para mais perto. Eu podia ficar eternamente ali.

-Hey!- Alguém gritou do lado de fora, batendo na porta.

-Edward... acho... que...-ela falava com a respiração entrecortada.

-A casa é minha, ninguém pode me tirar daqui.- Eu sorri para ela, e beijei o seu pescoço.

As batidas não cessaram, mas eu não dava à mínima. Eu estava ali com a minha Bella, e nada mais me importa. Eu parei de beijar o seu pescoço, e voltei a atacar os seus lábios. Ela desencostou da parede, e começamos a andar pelo quarto, ainda nos beijando. E eu acabei caindo na minha cama, com Bella em cima de mim. Nós rimos, mas eu pude ver o seu rosto ficando vermelho.

-Parece que o meu jeito desastroso é contagioso.- Ela falou entre risos.

-Sério? Eu tô precisando ser um pouco mais desastrado. Tá afim de contribuir com isso?- Ela riu novamente, antes de voltar a me beijar.

-São sete minutos, não sete horas.- Jacob esbravejou do lado de fora. É, perdeu Black. Ela é minha.

Nós ignoramos todos os ruídos, menos um estrondoso. Emmett.

-Tampinha, pára de abusar do meu irmão!- Ele gritou entrando no quarto. Nós paramos de nos beijar e o encaramos assustados. Ele é claro, cai na gargalhada. Bella tentava esconder o seu rosto no meu peito. Ser flagrado por uma pessoa naquela situação, era péssimo. Pelo Emmett, então, era um pesadelo.

-Emm, vai embora!- Bella protestava com o rosto escondido.

-Acho que vou ter que ligar para o seu pai para ele vir te prender. Corrupção de menores é crime, sabia?- Eu tentei não rir com o comentário do meu irmão, eu tinha que admitir que aquilo era engraçado.

-Emmett, vai embora!- Eu falei sério, lançando um olhar mortal para ele.

-Depois eu que sou o pervertido- Ele falou antes de sair do quarto. Bella continuou com o rosto no meu peito.

-Bella, tá tudo bem!- Eu afagava os seus cabelos castanhos, que tinham um delicioso cheiro de morango.

-Não tá não!-Ela falou como uma criança mimada.- Todo mundo me viu em cima de você, o que vão pensar da gente?

-Vão pensar que você é a garota mais sexy do colégio, e que eu sou o garoto mais sortudo por estar embaixo de você.

Ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar. Eu estava sorrindo para ela. O meu sorriso chegava até os olhos. Eu apostava que eu estava com cara de bobo.

-Idiota- Ela exclamou baixinho, antes de me beijar suavemente. Ela saiu de cima de mim, e se deitou ao meu lado na cama.

-Quer descer?- Eu perguntei, me virando para olhá-la.

-Você se importaria se ficássemos aqui?- Ela perguntou receosa.- Eu não quero encarar todo mundo agora.

Eu a puxei para perto de mim, envolvendo-a em meus braços. Ela encostou a cabeça no meu peito, enquanto eu voltava a afagar os cabelos dela.

[BPOV]

Eram seis horas da manhã, e eu já estava completamente arrumada para ir à escola. E era uma segunda-feira. O motivo? Edward Cullen.

Hoje seria o primeiro dia de aula, desde aquela festa na casa dos Cullens. Eu acabei saindo de lá meio corrida na manhã seguinte, já que o meu pai, tinha ido me buscar. Eu e o Edward não chegamos a conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido. Eu não sabia se aquilo havia sido apenas um desejo que ele queria concretizar, ou se significava algo a mais.

Além disso, eu ainda tinha que encarar os meus amigos, depois da cena que alguns presenciaram no dia seguinte.

Quando deu sete horas, decidi ir para o colégio. Chegar atrasada não adiantaria nada, talvez apenas pioraria as coisas.

O estacionamento já estava razoavelmente lotado. Estacionei ao lado do carro da Jessica. Que estava ali acompanhada da Tanya e da Lauren.

-Bella- Lauren gritou assim que me viu.- As meninas acabaram de me contar sobre o seu feito. Quem diria, você e o Cullen. É só eu ir embora da festa mais cedo que as coisas acontecem.- Claro, quando o motivo era fofoca, ela vinha falar comigo. Caso contrário, eu era

completamente ignorada.- Tão dizendo que vocês nem desceram mais. Como ele é?

-Como assim como ele é?- perguntei confusa.

-Na cama sua bobinha. Vai dizer que vocês ficaram o tempo todo no quarto e não fizeram nada.- Oh, droga! Acho que acabei de descobrir o que iriam pensar de mim. Acho que ter ficado lá em cima com ele, não havia sido uma boa idéia.

-Na verdade...- Eu estava começando a falar, ainda pensando no que dizer quando ouvi Alice me gritando. Ela correu na minha direção.

-Com licença meninas.- Ela falou, e saiu me puxando dali.

-Obrigada.- Agradeci assim que entramos no colégio. Alice podia ser irritante, mas ela sempre me salvava nas horas exatas

-Não tem de quer. Eu já imaginava que os abutres iriam atacar logo cedo.- Ela falou revirando os olhos.

-As notícias voam.- Ela concordou com a cabeça. Em seguida o celular dela começou a tocar.

-É o Jasper.- Ela falou tentando se desculpar.

-Tudo bem Alice, eu vou ficar bem.- Bem, assim eu esperava.

-Tem certeza?-Ela perguntou incerta.

-Tenho sim. Vai logo antes que o meu primo coloque a Guarda Nacional atrás de você.- Ela riu e saiu ao encontro dele. Jasper sempre chegava mais tarde ao colégio. Já que era ele quem tinha a dura obrigação de esperar por Rosalie. Nunca vi uma pessoa que demorava tanto para se arrumar como ela.

Fui para o meu armário buscar meu material. Já eram sete e vinte, e até agora não tinha visto ele. Ele geralmente chegava bem antes do horário das aulas. Com certeza devia estar me evitando.

-Bella!- Jacob chamou logo atrás de mim. Ótimo, mais um para me encher o saco..

-Oi Jacob.- O cumprimentei um tanto entediada.

-Como você está? Eu não tive a chance de falar com você na festa. Você tava um pouco ocupada.- E o que eu não daria para estar ocupada daquele jeito novamente.- Então, você e o Cullen...

-O que tem a gente?- Perguntei irritada.

-Vocês estão juntos?- Ele perguntou hesitante, esperando pela minha reação. O que eu iria responder? Nem eu sabia.

-Estamos sim Black.-A voz musical dele encheu os meus ouvidos- Agora para de encher o saco da minha namorada.- Jacob bufou irritado, e foi embora. Mas peraí, o Edward acabou de me chamar de namorada?

-Você acabou de me chamar de namorada?- perguntei surpresa.

-Por que, você não quer?- Ele perguntou triste.

-Não, é claro que eu quero.-Ele sorriu o seu famoso sorriso, antes de me abraçar e me beijar no corredor da escola.

-Você sabe o que estão falando da gente, né?- perguntei, enquanto íamos abraçados para a sala de aula. Tínhamos História juntos no primeiro tempo.

-É, quem sabe algum dia, nós não vamos fazer o que eles realmente estão pensando.- Ele piscou para mim e eu ri.

É, acho que no final eu realmente tinha razão. Minha vida com o Edward seria muito mais que apenas sete minutos no céu.


End file.
